How to Rock A School Dance
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: The end of the year dance is coming up the gang is trying to get a gig while asking out their special someones just one problem they dont know how? Zevie, Kavin, Grelson
1. Chapter 1

How to Rock A Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or any characters mentioned at all... I just own this plot.. This is my first How To Rock fanfic please no flames**... R and R!

_Full Summary: The end of the year dance is coming up. The gang tries to get a gig while trying to ask out their "special someone"... Only problem they have no idea how... How will Nelson tell Grace he likes her. How will Kevin ask Kacey to the dance and last but not least how will Zander sweep Stevie off her feet and win her heart over Justin..._

_Pairings:Zander/Stevie/Justin, Nelson/Grace, Kacey/Kevin_

Chapter 1

Kacey squealed in excitement as she stared at the sign in the cafe. The rest of Gravity Five stood behind her curiously glancing up at the sign as well.

"Can you believe it! It's the end of the year freshman dance!" Kacey said overly excited.

"So... It's just a dance?" Stevie says confused.

"It's not just a dance it's like a right of passage. A night some girls can only dream about!" Kacey says dreamily. The guys and Stevie just rolled their eyes at the singer.

"Yeah a bunch of girls trying to out shine the others by wearing tiny revealing dresses...So much fun!" Stevie says sarcastically.

"So you aren't gonna go?" Zander asked disappointedly even though he tried not to show it.

"Well I don't see a reason to go." Stevie said shrugging. Just then Justin Cole, one of the most popular guys in school, walked up to them.

"Hey guys... Stevie. So are you going to the dance on Friday?" Justin asked them, mostly directed to Stevie, curiously.

"Yeah except Stevie doesn't want to go!" Kacey said playfully glaring at Stevie as she talked.

"Oh really? Well I was kind of hoping you'd be my date Friday... I'd be really glad if you came...If you happen change you're mind then just feel free to call me!" Justin said handing Stevie his number smiling before he walked away.

Stevie stood their speechless.

"Stevie you there?" Nelson asked giving her his unsure "Nelson Face"

"Yeah just thinking!" Stevie said with a smile.

"Now you have a reason to go!" Kacey squealed.

"I don't know..." Stevie said unsurely.

"Well are you going or not? I think she should" Kacey said encouraging.

"Me too!" Kevin said as Nelson nodded along with him. Zander just stood their quietly.

"What do you think Zander? Shouldn't Stevie go to the dance?" Kacey asked hopefully.

"Um yeah sure I guess..." He mumbled annoyed. I mean sure he wanted her to go just not with Justin exactly...

"Then it's official you're going... It's time for dress shopping!" Kacey excitedly said as she pulled Stevie, who had a horrified expression on her face, out of the cafe.

This was going to be one special night alright...


	2. Trailer

Trailer

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or any characters in this story. All rights go to Nickelodeon! **

**AN: So sorry I forgot the trailer! For those of you who don't know I usually do trailers for my Multi-chapter stories and I totally forgot about this one! I am planning on making this story at least five or six chapters though. Once again I am so sorry about this! So here is a very delayed trailer for How To Rock A School Dance..I'm currently working on the 2nd chapter so if you have any ideas or suggestions or anything you would like to see happen PM me or Reciew... Enjoy! R and R please!**

_The annual school dance is coming up_

"Who's ready to party!" Kacey sas excitedly.

_But this dance brings more than just dancing_

_Music_

"We are Gravity 5 and we know how to rock!" Kacey says at the dance before they perform.

_Rivalry_

"Kacey Simon is going down!" Molly says smiling evily at the perf table.

"In the ground?" Grace gasps confusedly.

_Jealousy_

Zander watches angrily from afar as Justin asks Stevie out.

Molly glares at Kacey while she sees Dean asking Kacey out.

_Heartbreak_

"He's just using you.. I don't want him to hurt you!" Zander says pleadingly with sadness in his eyes.

"The only one who is hurting me is you!" Stevie says angrily walking away.

_Romance_

"I'm in love with Grace King!" Nelson admits to everyone at the dance.

"I was trying to ask you to the dance all day it was just never the right timing!" Kevin says to Kacey sighing.

"Well ask me now then..." Kacey says with a smile.

"Stevie if you're out there... This next song is for you!" Zander says hopefully as the band starts to play...

_And everything else in between_

"I don't what I'd rather do wear that dress or die from poor taste both ways are painful!" Molly say smirking as she examines Kacey's dress..

"Hold it down..." Gravity Five says as they do their hand shake and all laugh.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dress Shopping and Teasing

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or any characters mentioned! I just own this plot line.. All rights for How To Rock go to Nickelodeon! Thanks for the reviews and alerts and favorites of this story and special thanks to : AMrocks21, SupButterCup,TRIX19, You'veGotAFriendInMe, LunarEclipse22428,alwayssmiling11 and any other awesome person who reviewed that I missed! thank you all so much.. On with the story**...

Stevie groaned as Kacey dragged her into their fifth store that afternoon. Kacey convinced her that the perfect dress was out there somewhere in the mall. Finally at their sixth store they both found a dress they love. Kacey's dress was a strapless dark blue color that went down to her mid thigh. Stevie's dress was a strapless black dress that went down to her mid thigh as well.

They actually had a pretty good time shopping with each other at the mall. Stevie didn't think it was horrible, it was still pretty bad, it just wasn't horrible. It was a pretty good day.. That is until Molly and Grace came up to them.

"Wow Kacey! How did you manage to even buy a dress? I mean with your horrible fashion sense I just don't know how?" Molly said smirking as Grace laughed along with her.

Kacey and Stevie rolled their eyes at Molly's usual annoying remarks.

"Well where are your fabulous dresses for this Friday huh?" Kacey said with fake curiosity.

"Why would we let you seem them once again it's like social suicide! Duh!" Molly said as she flipped her hair over get shoulder.

"Whatever." Kacey said as she and Stevie just shrug. Molly then turned towards Stevie for the first time during the whole conversation.

"Wow Loserberry! You're actually shopping did Good Will run out of leftovers? Did they make your shipment late?" Molly asked in mock concern.

"No but I wish I could ship you... Right off a boat!" Stevie says with a smile. Molly glared at Stevie and Kacey one last time before she and Grace walked away in a huff. Once they were out of sight Kacey and Stevie laughed and high fived as they left the mall with their dresses.

(Later That Day)

After they had left the mall Stevie and Kacey entered Gravity Five's Headquarters. They exhaustedly put their bags down on the couch as Zander, Kevin and Nelson entered the room.

"So how was shopping? Horrible, awful?" Kevin says as they all plop down on the couches.

"Actually not that bad.." Stevie admits truthfully.

"Did you get a good dress? One that will impress Justin?" Nelson asks teasingly.

"Haha but why would I need to impress Justin?" Stevie questions confused.

"Because you have a huge crush on him!"Kacey says stating the obvious.

"I do not!" Stevie says defensively.

"Yeah you do you're all like.. Oh Justin you're soo cute and strong and nice and funny!" Kevin says trying to put on his best Stevie impression.

"You better watch it or-" Stevie says warningly.

"We know... You'll introduce your bass to our face!" Nelson and Kevin said in unison.

"Actually I was going to say hit you but that works just as good!" Stevie says with a classic smirk.

"We were joking but don't pretend we didn't see the two of you together at his party a couple of weeks ago!" Nelson states accusingly.

"Yeah more than we wanted to!" Zander mutters under his breath annoyed.

"What was that?" Kacey asks making sure she heard him right.

"Nothing... Nothing." Zander says quietly, quickly putting on a fake smile. _Will she ever know_? Zander thinks to himself glancing towards Stevie.

"Okay then... Let's start rehearsal shall we?" Stevie says as they all nod and pick up their instruments and begin to play "Move With The Crowd." _Maybe someday..._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or any characters mentioned... This story is pure fiction!**

**AN: Thanks for everyone who reviewed! And to the two anons who said this story is going to slow... Stories take time! I know this story is slow but it takes time to build up for a good story you all understand that right? Any good author would understand that! So sorry about this rant promise it wouldn't happen again! On with the story! Enjoy...**

Zander blinked just to make sure g wasn't dreaming! Was he really starting to have feelings for Stevie? His best friend... He couldn't right? It's weird and wrong so he couldn't really have a crush on Stevie? Yeah of course this had to be just a phase...

(At Lunch)

Gravity five sat at their usually lunch table and as they got their lunch: Kacey was continuously texting who knows on her phone and she wouldn't shut up about the dance, Stevie was rolling her eyes at all her friends while she stared off into space (specially towards Justin), Nelson and Kevin were of course playing Furious Pigeons and Zander was looking into a mirror like always and glancing at Stevie curiously every once and a while...

Kacey nudged Stevie as she glanced towards Justin Cole's table.

"What?" Stevie says looking up at her friend confused.

"Since you are going to the dance why not tell Justin you are for sure going so he can properly ask you!" Kacey says squealing excitedly for her best friend.

"Yeah I don't know..."

"Come on it'll be fine all you need is a little push," Kacey says as she pushes Stevie towards Justin's table, "Now go!"

"No but I-" Stevie says looking back at Kacey before realizing she is only a few feet away from Justin. She took a deep breath before making her way over. I'm really going to do this. Stevie thought to herself.

"Hey Justin." Stevie says awkwardly as she comes up to his table. He glances up at her and a instant smile appears on his face when he sees her.

"Oh hey Stevie what's up?" He said confidently with a smile.

"Oh nothing... Just wanted to tell you I'll see you at the dance on Friday!" She say shrugging as she begins to walk away.

"Wait, you are going to the dance!" He asked hopefully with curiosity.

"Um yeah why?" Stevie asked anxiously yet she was still confused.

"Well I was kind of hoping maybe you'd want to go with me? Be my date?" Justin asked nervously. He didn't get nervous around many people, he was Justin Cole for crying out loud, but Stevie... That was a whole other story.

"Um yeah that would be really fun... Sure I'll go to the dance with you." Stevie said with a smile trying to contain her excitement.

"Cool well I'll see you later then." He says as gets up from the table and leaves the cafe.

"Bye!" She said with a small wave as she made her way back to the table happily.

"Guess who just got asked to dance?" Stevie asked as if it wasn't already obvious.

"Let me guess... You!" Kacey said squealing excitedly for her friend. Stevie nodded as they rest of the band congratulated her.

Zander sighed to himself. Stevie was going to the dance... With Justin as her date.

Maybe it was for the best. Maybe it was a sign that they were better off as friends and this was just a tiny crush that he would get over in no time.

"I'm planning to ask Grace.." Nelson says to the group calmly. Zander must have zoned off because he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Yeah that's will work out well you know if you can actually talk to her normally first!" Kevin teases while the rest of the gang just laughs.

"I'm thinking about asking Dean!" Kacey says happily. Was it just him or did he notice a slight dissapointed look come across Kevin's face when Kacey mentioned Dean? Was he seeing things now?

They all turned to face him with smirks on their faces as if they had just won a bet.

Then the question he didn't feel like answering finally came out of Stevie's mouth as they all looked at him curiously.

"So who are you going to the dance with Zander?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or any characters mentioned! This whole story is pure fiction! Is anyone else sépée excited for How To Rock A Love Song! I know I am! Can't wait for more Zevie moments! **

_Previously on How To Rock A School Dance:_

_"I was kind of hoping maybe you'd want to go with me? Be my date." Justin asks Stevie_

_"Yeah that would be really fun... Sure I'll go to the dance with you!" Stevie says excitedly._

_"So who are you going to the dance with Zander?" Stevie asked as the rest of the band looks at him curiously._

Now:

"Um..." They all looked at him with curious yet wandering eyes. There was no way he was getting out of this situation.

"You may not believe me when I tell you this but... I asked Molly!" Zander says quickly. He had to think of something and suddenly her name came into mind.

"Molly?" Kasey and Stevie yell in unison while Kevin and Nelson are staring with their mouths wide open in shock.

"Uh... Yeah Molly!" He said shrugging.

"Are you insane? Molly? The same Molly that has been trying to take us down since day 1? Why would you ask her to the dance!" Kacey shouts angrily.

"Well let's put it this way... She's hot, I'm hot and we are going to the dance together simple enough?" Zander says as he gets up and leaves in a hurry. As soon as I actually get her to agree to this Zander thinks to himself as goes out looking for Molly.

(Later that day)

"Molly, Molly!" Zander says as he approaches the Queen Perf's locker. She rolled her eyes, closed her locker and looked up at him annoyed.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly.

"I wanted to- Wait where's Grace?" Zander asked confused. He wasn't used to seeing them apart for more than a minute.

"She's getting our books... now what do you want Gravity Loser?" She asked in mock concern.

"I wanted to ask you something... I want you to go to the dance with me" He says taking a deep breath because he wasn't at all looking forward to this.

"Why would I do that?" She asked glaring.

"Because you're hot, I'm hot and I need to make this girl I like jealous!" He said with a hopefully smirk.

"Fine I suppose I can help you out but... What's in it for me?" She asked smirking.

He had to think long and hard about this decision...

"I'll do whatever you want for a month: carry your books, get your lunch... I don't know groom your dog! Anything you name it!" He said desperately.

"Fine but one more thing..." She said with a look of evil in her eyes.

"What?" He groaned.

"You have to say The Perfs are the best band in school and Gravity Five, the hopelessly lame band, cannot be compared to them because that is just how awesome they are!"

"Fine," Zander said taking a deep breath. This was going to be hard for him, "The Perfs are the best band in school and Gravity Five, the hopelessly lame band , cannot compare to them because that is just how awesome they are!" Zander said regretting every word he said instantly.

"Are we done now?" Zander asked hopefully.

"Yeah be here right after class so we can talk about what you are wearing... Cause you need a lot of help if you are going to impress Loserberry!" She says turning to walk away but Zander pulls her back.

"Wait- How did you know I was trying to make Stevie jealous?" He asked her clearly confused.

"Well your not that good at hiding it and I'm a girl it's what we do... And remember I still hate all of you!" She scoffed and flipped her hair as she walked off quickly.

.


	6. Chapter 5: Confessions

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock: thank you to all the reviewers and people who read the story! I also do not own the song I Want It That Way by The Backstreet Boys ! ;) I could just picture Zandet singing this song on the piano for some unknown reason!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Alexx' Doee**

**Libba The Amazing**

**Kayleighann5**

**Nick-Crazed**

**ZevieObsessed2012**

**And**

**LunarEclipse22428**

**And to anyone else I missed... Thanks you guys so much! The reviews make me happy because it means that you guys really like this story and I get inspired to updaye sooner! You guys keep me going so love ya! **

Previously on How To Rock A School Dance:

_"You asked Molly to the dance!" Kacey said angrily as the rest of the band just looked shocked._

_"I need you to help me make this one girl jealous!" Zander says desperately._

_"Fine I'll do it!" Molly said unenthusiastically_.

Now:

Kacey entered Gravity 5's headquarters later that day. There had to be some kind of alterior motive. There was no way Zander was actually taking Molly to the dance! It just couldn't be true! Why would he all a sudden ask her worst nemesis to the dance!

She opened the door and heard the piano playing. She then heard singing and automatically knew it was Zander. She walked in closer to hear more without getting caught.

_You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_Believe when I say_

_I want it that way_

_But we are two worlds apart_

_Can't reach to your heart_

_When you say_

_That I want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way_

As soon as he stopped playing the last note Kacey loudly clapped obviously blowing her cover. She didn't care at the point and rushed over to here Zander was.

"That was amazing! Did you write that?" She asks excitedly.

"Um yeah..." He said turning around to face her.

"Who for?" She said nudging him playfully.

"Um... It's for Stevie!" He said embarrassed. He knew he could lie to her! Not to Kacey because she would find out one way or another...

"Wait What? You like Stevie?" She asked eagerly full of happiness.

"Um yeah sort of..." He mumbles under his breath.

"This is great! Wait well then how come you asked Molly to the dance?" She asked confused for a second.

"Because Justin asked Stevie, I wanted to make Stevie jealous and Molly was the only person that I could think of at the moment! Which was a big mistake!" He said with a sigh of regret.

"Well tell Stevie how you feel!" She said happily.

"I can't!"

"But why-"

"Stevie is going to the dance with Justin. She likes Justin not me. I have absolutely no chance what so ever!" He said walking away from the piano only to be followed by Kacey.

"What happened to the confident ladies man Zander that we all know and love! You never got nervous around a girl before why now? Why Stevie?"

"It's different with her! She's a friend and different from some random girl I ask out? I have a lot more to lose if I ask her out! I could ruin our friendship!"

"But you have a lot more to gain that way! It'll all work out in the end trust me!"

"Somehow I'm doubtful but I'll try whatever's possible... So you think I should talk to her?" He asked smirking.

"There's the good old Zander that we have all come to admire and no... Leave it all to me!" She said with a evil smile.

_Coming Up On How To Rock A School Dance: The big dance arrives, Nelson has one last chance to ask Grace, Kevin has to figure out his feelings for Kacey and Zander tries to tell Stevie how hefeels about her... Stay tuned formore coming soon!_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or any of the characters mentioned in this story even though I would want todo badly! If I did I wouldn't be spending my time writing this! I decided to update another chapter because I have finals this week so I won't be able to update on some of the days this week! But summer is almost here so I'll be able to update like every other day soon! R and R please... Enjoy**! **On with the story then**...

**Warning: No Graces were harmed in the making of this story! (IDK why but I've always wanted to say something like that so it was really random and still fun to say!)**

_Perviously on How To Rock A School Dance:_

_"You like Stevie?" Kacey asked excitedly._

_"Um... Yeah!" Zander admits nervously._

_"You should tell her how you feel!"_

_"I can't! I have no chance what so ever!"_

(The next day)

Kacey entered the lunch room and spotted gravity five before sitting down with them. She just noticed something off... Where was Stevie?

"Guys... Where's Stevie?" Kacey asks confused as she sits down at their table.

They all turned their heads to Justin Cole's table. Sure enough Stevie was there sitting right next to Justin.

"Why is she-"

"He said something about their plans for the dance or something so she went and sat with him for today." Nelson explains. Kacey nervously looked over at Zander unsure of how he was taking the situation. He just shrugged at her and stayed surprisingly silent.

"Nelson, there's Grace! You should totally ask her to the dance!" Kevin said to his best friend with a smirk.

Nelson grew more nervous by the second as Kevin dragged him over to Grace and Molly.

"H-Hi Grace." Nelson said stuttering.

"Hi Nelson!" She said with an oblivious smile. She turned to Molly quickly and whispered to her. Molly nodded as they both turned to Nelson.

"Well?" Molly said staring hard at Nelson.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to ask Grace to the dance!"

"Huh?" Nelson squeaks out.

"I have no idea why but I'm being nice to you losers for once so is that a yes or no?" She demands with a smirk.

"Uh... Okay!" He awkwardly says as Molly nods and Grace smiles and waves at him before they walk away.

"Way to go dude! You got a date for the dance!" Kevin said as they made their way back to the table. Zander gave Nelson a thumbs up and high five.

Kevin glanced at the where Kacey was. She was at the table across the lunch room talking to Dean of all people. He sighed sadly. He really liked her and she was over there talking to Dean probably asking him to be her date for the dance. It seems like everyone is going to the dance with someone: Nelson with Grace, Stevie with Justin, Zander with Molly and now he's guessing Kacey with Dean. Will he ever get his chance!

(With Molly)

Molly groaned angrily as she watched Kacey flirt with Dean. If she wasn't being forced to go with Zander she could have asked Dean but no little miss braces and glasses had to ask him! At least this way she can mess with Gravity Five from the inside! She turned to Grace with a smirk as the rest of the Perfs gathered around the table.

"Kacey Simon is going down!" Molly says smiling evily at the Perfs.

"In the ground?" Grace gasps confusedly. Everyone rolls their eyes at Graces usual stupidity as the bell rings and they head to class.

_You better watch out Gravity Five because Molly Garfunkel always gets the last laugh..._

_Coming Up On How To Rock A School Dance: The night of the dance is here! Kevin has one last chance to ask Kacey, Molly does something evil to get between Stevie and Zander and someone's heart will be broken..._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or any characters mentioned in this story! If I did Zevie would totally happen ASAP! And I wouldn't spend my time writing this story! I also do not own the song As Long As You Love Me by The Backstreet Boys! I am in love with this song! It's so sweet and just yeah you get the point...** **Enjoy**!** On with the story...**

(The next day)

Stevie entered the band room only to find Kacey, Nelson and Kevin were no were in sight. She just spotted Zander once again at the piano. As he started to softly sing she came around the corner when she could hear him fully.

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_

_I'm leaving my life in your hands_

_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_

_Risking it all in a glance_

She walked over to him and sat down on the bench next to him. He glanced at her with a smile as he continued singing.

_How you got me blind is still a mystery_

_I can't get you out of my head_

_Don't care what is written in your history_

_As long as you're here with me_

He suddenly stopped playing and turned towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Zander asked curiously.

"I got bored and was expecting everyone else to be here but I'm guessing they had other plans..." She said with a shrug.

"What have you been doing here all day? You weren't in class?" She asked him curiously.

"Hiding out I guess..."

"That was a really good song!"

"Thanks I guess..." Zander mumbles as Stevie sat down next to him on the tiny bench.

"What are you doing?"

"Keep singing and just listen..." She says turning around and starts playing. He shrugged as he started to sing again.

(Meanwhile)

"Operation ask Kacey to the dance is a go!" Nelson said to Kevin looking up from his video game.

"Dude, why can't I just simply say I like you, will you go to the dance with me?" Kevin asked groaning.

"Because you have to do something spec-" Nelson started to say but Kevin already started making his way up to Kacey who was reading sheet music.

"Hey Kacey!"

"Oh hey Kevin." Kacey said with a smile.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Kevin said nervously.

"Okay go ahead?" Kacey said curiously.

"Will you-" Kevin started to say but got cut off by the bell.

"Sorry Kevin I really have to go can't be late for Bio... Bye!" She said rushing away through the door.

(Later that day)

After class Kevin waited by Kacey's locker as she approached it.

"Oh hey Kevin..." She said confused as to why he was standing there.

"Hey Kacey!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you something!"

"Okay?" Kacey said patiently.

"Well I-" Kevin started to say but Nelson came running down the hall.

"Dude! Furious Pigeons Lighting Verison just came out and everyone's getting it. Come on we have to go now!" Nelson said anxiously as Kevin looked shocked and excited at the same time.

"Sorry gotta go Kacey!" Kevin said running out of the hallway. Kacey just looked puzzled as she opened up her locker.

(With Stevie and Zander)

_I don't care_

_Who you are, where you're from_

_What you did, as long as you love me._

_Who you are, where you're from_

_Don't care what you did, as long as you love me._

Zander suddenly stops singing and Stevie stops playing.

"I didn't know you played the piano too! Wow what else can you do?" Zander said teasingly.

"Well that's me girl of many talents... So...!" She told him with a smile.

"So..." He said trailing off as he looked up at her and leaned in closer towards her.

Slowly he leaned in closer and closer towards her. Surprisingly to him she didn't back away.

He took that as a go sign even though she had no idea what he was doing. Suddenly, they were inches away from each other and they both leaned in until his lips were about to touch hers. Shock, confusion, and surprise hit her all at once and she backed away quickly.

" Um... I'm Sorry I just-" Stevie says in a panic as she gets up from the bench and moves away from the piano.

"Don't be." He said following her in the middle of the band room.

" I shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry I'm also at fault here too!" He says trying to lighten the mood.

"The song is amazing I'm sure Molly will love it!" Stevie says nodding as she walks closer to the door.

"Wait, what?"

"I gotta go see you later Zander!" She says in a hurry as she walks out the door embarrassed.

"Stevie wait!" He calls out but she had already left. "That song was for you!" He mumbles to himself sighing, feeling like an idiot.

(Later That Night)

That night around 7 o clock, the gym was filled with lights, music and snacks all around. Kids crowded around the gym floor.

Zander sighed to himself as he and Molly entered the gym. He really didn't feel like even going to the dance tonight.. Having to see Justin with Stevie is worse enough now he has to dance with Molly. He sure got himself into a sticky situation!

"Don't I look amazing!" Molly gushed.

"Yeah sure." He mumbles not really paying attention to her.

"I'm going to get some punch!" She said smiling, as she spotted Dean by the punch bowl, before she walked away.

He glanced across the room as he saw Nelson and Grace enter the room matching they both wouldn't stop smiling at each other. Zander was happy for them. He smile instantly dropped as Stevie and Justin entered the gym.

Kacey popped up behind him a few seconds later.

"Wow Stevie looks pretty doesn't she?" Kacey said smirking.

"She looks beautiful!" He says still staring at Stevie not realizing what Kacey said. "I mean yeah she looks alright!"

Kacey rolled her eyes at him. Boys always so clueless she thought to herself while shaking her head.

"I'm having a great time!" Justin said smiling as he and Stevie danced.

"Me too!" Stevie said

"You look amazing!"

"Thanks you look great too!"

"Hey I gotta go to the bathroom I'm be right back!"

"Oh Um... Okay sure that's fine I'll be here!" She said with a smile as Kacey walked over towards her and they talked.

"Hey Zander!" Molly said with a fake smile as she walked over to them. She stood across from him and at the same moment that Stevie and Kacey were walking towards them, Molly leaned over and kissed Zander on the lips, an evil smile forming on her face.

When she pulled away Zander looked at her angrily not noticing Stevie had ran away from the scene in a hurry with a hurt expression on her face. Kacey walked over with her arms crossed over her chest in disgust, and looked over at Molly and Zander before following Stevie.

"What was that?" Zander asked angrily.

"What? I told you I would help you, I never said I wouldn't mess with Gravity Five in the process!" Molly said acting innocent while smirking.

Zander rushes out of the gym after Molly walked away over to Dean.

He entered the cafe to find Stevie and Kacey at Gravity Five's table. Stevie had he head down so you couldn't see her face and Kacey was trying to talk to her softly.

Kacey glanced over and saw that Zander was standing there. She glared at him and whispered to Stevie before they got up from the table and began to walk the opposite direction of the gym.

"Guy wait, I can explain!" Zander said sighing knowing he made a mistake somehow.

"Save it!" Kacey snaps and she turns to Stevie as her facial expression softens. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah Justin's gonna be back soon so I'll be fine!" Stevie said nodding her head as Kacey nodded, glared at Zander once more and walked out of the cafe. That just left Zander and Stevie in the cafe... Alone.

"Hey Kacey can we talk?" Kevin said coming up to her in the hall before she entered the gym.

"Sure what's up?"

"Well I have been trying to ask you to the dance all day it was just never the right timing!" Kevin says to Kacey sighing.

"Well ask me now then..." Kacey says with a smile.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Really!" She said smiling as she grabbed his hand and led him back into the gym.

"So..." Zander said awkwardly now sure what to say.

"That's all you can say? After what you did!" Stevie asked in disbelief.

"I didn't kiss her alright she kissed me!"

"So you still let it happen!"

"Why do you even care so much anyway!"

"Because we are friends and I'm just looking out for you!" Stevie didn't know how to feel: upset, sad, pissed off. Either one of those choices could work!

"Oh hey Zander!" Justin said appearing by Stevie's side a few minutes later.

"Hey Justin..." Zander said unenthusiastically.

"So I gotta go but you're going home with Kacey right?" Justin asked turning towards Stevie.

"Yeah..." Stevie said nodding her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Zander. My lady..." Justin said with a smile as he nodded at Zander before leaning over and placing a small kiss on Stevie's cheek before he left.

Zander crossed his arms over his chest huffing.

"What was that?" He asked angrily.

"What?" Stevie asked confused.

"That whole I'll see you tomorrow my lady and that kiss on the cheek crap!"

"Oh..."

"Oh what?"

"Justin and I are officially going out now..."

"What?" Zander asked his facial expression full of shock, anger and jealousy.

_Coming Up On How To Rock A School Dance: Nelson and Grace go on their first official date, Kacey questions if her and Kevin are more than friends and Zander continues to isolate himself from Stevie after finding out she's dating Justin_.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or any of the characters in this story! Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts I have gotten! It really means a lot so thank you! Enjoy!**

_AN: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! But summer is here so I'm on break and will be able to update like every other day!_

_Previously on How To Rock A School Dance:_

_"Why did you do that!" Zander asks Molly angrily after she kisses him._

_"What?" She shrugs acting innocent._

_Kacey and Kevin smiled at each other while she led him into the dance._

_"Justin and I are officially going out now!" Stevie said awkwardly to Zander who just looked shocked._

Now:

(On Monday)

Stevie walked out of math class on Monday morning after 3rd hour. She was still reliving the events of the dance. She was confused about why Zander looked so angry, so jealous and upset when she told him that her and Justin were now dating. He didn't talk to her all weekend and this morning in homeroom he barely even glanced at her. She knew something was up.

She opened up her locker as she shoved the unneeded books in a shelf.

She spotted Zander across the hall walking passed her.

"Zander!" She quickly called out but he either didn't hear her or was ignoring her because he didn't glance at her.

"Zander!" She calls out once more before Zander turns around and just stares at her confused just as the bell rings. Zander begins to walk away but Stevie comes up to him and grabs him by the arm.

"What?" Zander asked confused yet coldly.

"How come you have been avoiding me!" Stevie asked in a hurt tone.

"Look I don't have time for this right now Stevie!" He said averting her pain filled eyes.

"Well then make time!"

"Let go of my arm Stevie!"

"Why should I!"

"I'm gonna be late to class..." He said shaking off her arm finally.

"Since when have you cared about being late to class?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Stevie but I can't do this right now!" He said sincerely before slowing walking away. He couldn't stand to see her look so hurt and sad. And knowing her caused it made him feel even worse!

Stevie just sighs to herself before taking off to the band room not caring about class right now.

(Later That Day)

Gravity Five sat around their lunch table eating their food. Kacey was texting away, Nelson and Kevin were playing with their pizza, Zander was staring off into space and Stevie wasn't even with them! She was at Justin Cole's table!

Zander slouched back on the bench angrily. What's so great about Justin Cole anyway?

"Okay dude you got this!" Kevin said encouragingly to Nelson. He was planning on asking Grace out. Like on an actual date this time.

"Yeah I can do this!" Nelson said confidently. He got up and took a few steps towards to The Perf table before stopping and turning around quickly.

"Losing confidence! Losing confidence!" He said nervously as he walked back over.

"Dude! You like her, she likes you! Just walk up to her, give her a nice compliment and ask her out!" Zander said cooly. He was thinking about Stevie as he said those words.

"Okay! You're right! I will do this!" Nelson said before going all the way up to the Perf table.

"H-Hi Grace!" He said waving like an idiot.

"Oh Hi Nelson!" She said with a smile.

"You look really nice today!" He said nervously.

"Thanks!" She said softly blushing.

"So I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Will you do on a date with me!" He says really quickly. He was starting to sweat and felt really really nervous.

She glanced towards Molly for approval. When Molly reluctantly nodded her head annoyed Grace smiled and turned towards Nelson.

"Sure!" Grace said shyly.

"No that's okay I- wait did you say yes!" He says confused then happy.

"Yea! Pick me up at eight! Maybe we could go see a movie?" She said waving as Nelson nodded quickly before she walked away with Molly.

Nelson stood there shocked for a little bit before Kevin came up and snapped him out of it. They made their way back to the table.

"Dude way to go!" Zander said patting him on the back.

"You got a date with your dream girl. Way to go!" Kacey said giving him a high five.

"Thanks!" He said still trying to cool himself down and act calm.

Kacey's POV

Wow Nelson got a date with his crush. How sweet! I can't help but feel happy for him and Stevie. They are both going out with the people they like. I still can't help but feel worried about Zander. He hasn't talked to Stevie all weekend. He barely even talked to us at lunch. He only talked to us when he had to: at band practice.

Now onto the whole Kevin issue. After the dance on Friday I'm really not sure where we stand. I mean I know he likes me. I think I'm starting to fall for him too but I might still like Dean a little bit. But Kevin has been my friend through all of this and he's always there for me. But Dean's a senior... A senior! How could you turn down a senior! If you could choose between a good friend and a really hot guy who would you choose? A really hot guy right? That's what I'm saying! Oh gosh is this decision hard.

Wow I look good in this outfit!

_Coming up on How To Rock A School Dance: Nelson and Grace go on their first date. Kacey finally lets her guard down around Kevin. And Stevie overhears something really shocking_...


	10. Chapter 9: Dates and Disasters

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or any of the characters in this story!**

**AN: Thanks to much for the reviews on the last chapter! So thank you:**

**TurnDreamsIntoReality**

**ZevieObsessed2012**

**Kayleighann5**

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx**

**LunarEclipse22428**

**Alexx' Doee**

**and**

**Nick-Crazed**

**AN: Yes chapter 10 will be the last chapter sadly! But I'm posting a sequel as soon as I finish the last chapter! Enjoy!**

_Previously on How To Rock A School Dance:_

_"I'm sorry Stevie but I can't deal with this right now!" He says as he walks away from her and goes to class._

_"Will you go out with me?" Nelson nervously asks Grace._

_"Sure!" Grace replies with a smile._

_Now:_

Gravity Five sat in the band room crowded around the couches. Zander was looking in his mirror waiting for Kacey to get here so they could start rehearsal. Stevie was tuning her bass quietly and Kevin and Nelson were playing Furious Pigeons and talking about Nelson's date with Gracetonight.

"Okay I'm here! We can rehearse now!" Kacey said with a smile as she entered the room.

"Good where we're you anyway?" Stevie asks getting up from the couch.

"Getting books out of my locker so let's rehearse!" She says as the guys get up from the couch and get their instruments out.

After they finished playing Go With Gravity and Only You Can Be You, they set their instruments down and relaxed for a moment.

"I gotta go get ready for my date tonight!" Nelson said happily as he leaves the room with his video game in hand.

"I gotta go too!" Stevie suddenly says getting up from her place on the couch.

"What? Where?" Zander asked curiously.

"Oh didn't she tell you? Justin asked her to go outtonightto a movie and I'm helping her get ready!" Kacey says grinning as she gets up from the couch too.

"No she didn't tell me!" Zander says glaring at them annoyed.

"Well that would involve actually talking to you and in order for that to happen you would actually have to answer back so..." Stevie snaps as she quickly leaves the room. Kacey sighs before she follows Stevie out the door.

"We gotta spy on their date!" Zander says turning towards Kevin.

"Whose? Stevie and Justin or Nelson and Grace?" Kevin asks confused.

"Who do you think? Stevie and Justin!" Zander said annoyed.

"What do we have to do!" Kevin says with a shrug. He might as well do somethingtonight right?

(Later that day)

Nelson took a deep breath as he knocked on Grace's door and got out of the car. What would he say? Would they have a good time? Would Grace regret it in the end?

"Hi Grace- Wow you look... Wow!" He says basically drooling at how beautiful she looked. She was wearing jeans with a simple designed T-shirt and a pair of boots. It's something he's never seen her wear before... But he liked it!

"Really? Thanks! I know it's not what I usually wear ,but I thought I'd try something different for a change!" Grace said slightly blushing.

"You look great! You'd look great in anything!" Nelson says as she nods her head and smiles at him.

"So what are we seeing?" Grace asks as they get in the car and drive to the theater.

(With Stevie and Justin)

Stevie and Justin walked into the theater around the same time as Nelson and Grace. It's not like they were seeing the same movie as them or anything.

Across the street, unknown to them, Zander and Kevin were there, with binoculars and money. They were spying on Stevie and Justin. Zander just had to see what was going on between them.. He just had to!

They entered the theater shortly after Stevie and Justin. After getting their popcorn and sodas they crowded into theater 7. They were apparently seeing some scary action horror movie. Typical Stevie... Zander thought to himself with a smirk.

(With Nelson and Grace)

Nelson and Grace entered theater 7 hand in hand, with their popcorn. Apparently Grace actually likes horror movies.

"Yeah, because even though they are scary I have you to protect me!" She said with a big grin as se gave Nelson's hand a squeeze.

"Oh, good thinking!" Nelson said trying to play it cool. He was still pretty nervous about their date.

"Is that Stevie and Justin?" Grace asked as she spots them in the theater.

"Oh yeah, I think it is." Nelson said shrugging as he waved to Stevie before sitting back down in his seat.

The lights dimmed down as the movie started. Soon the whole room was black.

(With Stevie and Justin)

"This is a really good movie so far!" Stevie says happily as she chews on her popcorn.

"Yeah..." He said quickly as he put his around her shoulder.

Zander and Kevin grabbed a seat right behind them. Luckily, it was dark so Stevie couldn't see the daggers he was glaring at Justin.

"He's going for it!" Kevin said warningly as Zander looked confused.

Kevin pointed in front of them to Stevie and Justin. He was going to kiss her.

"Dude what do we do?" Zander asked in a panic.

"Think Fast!" Kevin states as he starts picking up the popcorn and chucking it at Stevie and Justin.

"Oh good thinking!" Zander said smirking while following in his lead.

"What was that?" Stevie asked confused as she turns around in her seat and looks behind her.

"Who knows?" Justin said shrugging as they turn their attention back to the movie.

(With Nelson and Grace)

"Don't go in the house! Don't go in the house! Don't-" Nelson chants as they watch the movie.

"Oh he went in the house!" Nelson says annoyed as Grace hides her face in his chest. He smiles as he puts his arm around her protectively.

(With Stevie and Justin)

"I can't take one more minute of this!" Zander groans annoyed.

"Dude, I thought you liked horror movies!" Kevin exclaims.

"I do! I just can't stand Stevie and Justin together!" He says rolling his eyes.

"So do something about it?"

"Like what?" Zander says confused before he puts a evil grin on his face.

He picks up a box of candy and a soda.

"Dude what are you doing?" Kevin asked confused.

"Just watch!" Zander says as he takes the candy and soda and starts throwing it to the other aisle. It lands right on Justin and Stevie...

"OMG, what the heck was that!" Stevie asked angrily.

"I don't know but who ever that was better watch their back!" Justin replied in a pissed off tone.

The movie ended a couples minutes later and the lights came back on. Before Zander and Kevin could make a run for it Stevie spotted them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh you know just catching a movie..." Zander said casually.

"What is that?" Stevie asked confused as she glances at that empty containers of soda and candy.

"Oh um... About that!" Zander says trailing off not knowing what to say.

"Were you guys spying on us!" Stevie shouts growing angrier by the minute.

"I wouldn't really call it spying!"

"Really well I would? Gosh Zander, first you ignore me for no reason all week and now you spy on my date! What the hell Zander!" Stevie shouts before she leaves the theater, Justin trailing behind her.

(With Nelson and Grace)

"That was really fun Nelson!" She said with a smile as the leave the theater.

"I'm glad you had a good time!" Nelson said happily as they pull into Graces driveway.

"Well, have a good night Nelson!" She says giving him a kiss on the cheek and grins before going inside. Nelson drives back home with a smile never leaving his face

(With Kevin and Zander)

"Dude why did you just ruin her date? Stevie pissed at you now and I'm a little mad at you too! You went a little too far!" Kevin said as they pick the popcorn pieces from their shirts.

Unknown to them Stevie came back to the theater to get her purse. On her way out she overhear something. She made her way closer to the door, growing more curious by the minute. She heard voices that sounded a lot like Zander and Kevin but it couldn't be could it?

Great she could hear what they are talking about now. And they're talking... About her?

"I don't know why I did it! I just couldn't stand seeing her with Justin?"

"Why?"

"Because...I guess I just finally realized that... I'm in love with Stevie, Kevin!" Zander admits as Kevin hangs his mouth open in shock. Unknown to them Stevie is feeling the exact same way... Shocked.

_Coming Up On The Last Chapter Of How To Rock A School Dance: Stevie questions her feelings for Zander and makes a final decision while Kacey and Kevin admit their true feelings for one another and Nelson and Grace explore their new relationship_.


	11. Chapter 10: The Last Chapter

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or any of the characters mentioned in this story!**

**AN: I can't believe it's been two months since I started writing this story! It felt like only yesterday I was posting the first chapter! I would love to thank every single one of you that reviewed this story and read it! It means so much to me that you guys enjoyed it and I hope that you guys will enjoy the sequel just as much!**

_Previously on How To Rock A School Dance:_

_"I had a really good time! Goodnight Nelson!" Grace said with a smile._

_"Goodnight Grace!" Nelson said happily while driving away._

_"I'm in love with Stevie..." Zander admits to Kevin._

_Now:_

Stevie laid in bed that night just thinking. Was Zander really in love with her? Did she just hear him wrong or something? Did she like him like that? Was he just bluffing or is this whole thing real?

She had so many thoughts running through her mind she couldn't think straight. She would have to sleep on it and try to figure out her feelings in the morning. A good amount of time to overview her thoughts.

(The next day)

"Hey can we talk!" Zander asked her the next morning, in the band room, before lunch.

"About what?" Stevie asked growing more nervous by the minute.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry I spied on your date last night. I had no right and I guess I was just jealous you were spending so much time with Justin and not us... Well not me anymore!" She breathed out a sigh of relief. All he wanted to talk about was the date he ruined last night. Good!

"Thank you, I really appreciate the apology it means a lot. And yeah Justin and I are going out now but you're always gonna be number one! Well you know besides family of course!" Stevie said with a laugh.

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?" He said giving her a puppy dog stare.

"I guess..." She said giving him a side hug before getting her books together as they both leave for class.

(At Lunch)

"My date went great last night! Grace looked so beautiful... We had so much fun!" Nelson said happily as Gravity Five surrounded the table.

"That's great Nelson!" Kacey said with a smile, feeling happy for her friend.

"So how was your date Stevie?"

"You know what, I'd rather just not talk about it!" She simply states annoyed for bringing it up.

"So it's Friday, what are we doing tonight?" Kevin asked in a happy mood.

"Justin Cole is having other party tonight so of course Stevie, as his practically girlfriend, is going to be there and I'm going to be her wingman- wing women! Are you guys going?" Kacey asks with a smile. Zander's smile quickly dropped when Justin was mentioned.

"I guess we could stop by for a few! I mean we did make his last party a total success!" Nelson said as he gives high fives to Kevin and Zander.

The bell rings a few moments later as they all scatter to their separate classes.

(With Kacey and Kevin)

Kacey took a deep breath as she waited at Kevin's locker after class that day. She was finally going to tell him that she liked him. That she liked liked him.

"Hey Kevin!" She quickly says as she spots him walk out of the science room.

"Oh hey Kacey what's up?" Kevin asked curiously as he comes up to her by his locker.

"I need to tell you something important!"

"Yeah, I'm listening..." He said patiently.

"Okay well here's the thing... I like you Kevin!"

"Well I would hope so we are really good friends now!"

"No I mean-" Kacey started to say but got cut off by the bell.

"I'm sorry Kacey! I can't be late for History. Mr. March will kill me!" Kevin said as he takes off running down the hallway.

Well there goes my plan! Kacey thinks to herself disappointed.

(At the party)

Gravity Five entered Justin Cole's house later that night. Kevin and Nelson tried looking for the chocolate fountain again, but this time there wasn't one. It must have been because of what happened at the party last time.

"Wanna dance!" Justin says coming up to Stevie as soon as he spots her.

"Sure! Okay!" She says leaving her friends and walking away with Justin.

"I'm gonna leave!" Zander said sadly as he watches Justin and Stevie dance closey.

"Are you sure man?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah..." He said as he said goodbye to his friends and left the party.

"Gotta go!" Nelson said calmly as he spots Grace over by the punch table.

"Hi Grace!" Nelson said as he walked over towards Grace. He still got incredibly nervous when he was around her for some reason.

"Hi Nelson!" She said happily while giving him a hug.

"You look really pretty tonight!" Grace was wearing a light blue dress with matching heels and her hair was curled.

"Well you look really handsome!" Grace said with a grin.

"Grace I may not have told oh this before but I have liked you for a long time! I really, really like you!" Nelson admits nervously.

"I really like you too Nelson! I've liked you for a while now and I'm really happy we are going out!"

"Will you, Grace King, officially be my girlfriend!" He said anxiously.

"I would be honored to Nelson!" She said as her whole face lit up and she threw her arms around him tightly.

(With Kacey and Kevin)

"I need to talk to you Kevin!" Kacey said dragging Kevin outside.

"Okay go ahead!"

"Kevin I really, really like you! As in more than a friend!" Kacey said

hoping she somehow didn't wreck their friendship.

"Oh... That kind of like! Well... I feel the exact same way!" Kevin says finally realizing that his dream girl likes him back.

"Really?"

"Really!" He said with a smile as Kacey gives him a kiss on the cheek as they walk back into the party.

(With Stevie)

"We need to talk!" Stevie says sadly as she pulls him over away from everyone else.

"Okay about what?" Justin asks curiously.

"I have somewhere else to be!" Stevie said as they talked in the corner of the room.

"It was always him wasn't it?" Justin said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Justin, you're a great guy, you're just not the right guy for me!" Stevie said giving him a sad smile before rushing out of the house.

Come on, where is he! Stevie thinks to herself as she looks around the neighborhood.

She rushes to his house and knocks on the door impatiently.

"Hi Mr. Robbins is Zander here by any chance?" Stevie asked trying to catch her breath.

"Um no I don't think he's home yet? Wasn't he at the party?"

"He left and I don't know where he is. Can you just tell him to call me when he gets home!"

"Of course... Goodnight Stevie!"

"Goodnight Mr. Robbins." Stevie said backing away from the house as he shuts the door.

She starts walking away from the house when a voice stops her.

"Stevie? Is that you?" A voice that she could recognize right away.

She turned around to discover Zander behind her.

"Um... Yeah, it's me!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by!"

"Shouldn't you be at the party? You know with your boyfriend!" Zander replied annoyed, saying the word boyfriend as if it was a disease..

"Justin and I broke up!" She simply states.

"That bastard!" Zander mumbles angrily.

"It's okay Zander, I'm okay trust me..."

"Okay good!"

"Um... We need to talk"

"About what?"

"Well, yesterday at the movies I may have overheard something."

"Oh you overheard Kevin saying his little sister still makes him play dress up!" Zander joked with a laugh.

"Um no not exactly... It was something you said actually." Stevie said glancing towards the ground.

"Okay well mind telling me what I said then?" Zander asked confused.

"I overheard you tell Kevin that you were in love with me!" Stevie blurts out.

Zander froze in his place unsure of what to say. Stevie heard him say that! Oh crap... Their friendship is probably ruined now... Oh great!

"Look I-"

"Can I just tell you what I need to say, because it's important!" Stevie said interrupting him.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears!"

"Are you really in love with me?"

"Yes, Stevie I am... Why, are you here to tell me that I'm crazy for liking you! That you already have or had a boyfriend and that you don't like me that way! It's fine I get it!"

"I wasn't going to say any of that! I was going to tell you that- well I could show you better than I could tell you!"

"What?" Zander asked confused.

Stevie didn't answer back. She took a few steps closer towards Zander and before he could ask her what she was doing, he felt a warm pair of lips on his. It took him a couple seconds to realize what was going on before his instincts kicked in and he found himself immediately kissing her back.

He wrapped his arm around her waist as he deepened the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they were finally out of breath and in need for air they broke the kiss. Zander rested his forehead against hers, finally feeling at peace.

After a couple of seconds they released, with Zander still holding onto her hand.

It was silent before Stevie finally spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how? I didn't think you cared. I wasn't thinking I guess..."

"Well I do care obviously, I just can't believe you waited this long? Why?"

"I never thought I had a chance so I figure I should just forget about it!"

"You always had a chance. Probably better than anyone, even Justin!"

"Well in that case, can I ask you something?" He said smirking at her.

"Go ahead!" She said with a smile.

"Will you do me the great honor of going out with me!"

"On a real date?"

"Yea, on a real date!"

"Then yes, I'd love to!" She said giving him a hug.

"Good!" He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night. They didn't even care that they were missing Justin Cole's party. This was the beginning of a new relationship, and they couldn't be happier.

The End

**The Sequel: How To Rock A Relationship should be up soon!**


End file.
